A Past Not Yet Forgotten
by SwiftArch3r
Summary: When a master thief joins the league to undo his troubled past how will the sheriff of Piltover react or how will Diana react when she finds out she may not be alone any longer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirens could be heard all throughout the City of 'Progress'. All of the police vehicles seemed to be assembling at one building in particular. Atop this building was a man in a gray hoodie and dark black jeans. On his head he wore a black bandana with a white skull on the front and his white ponytail coming out the back. On his face he wore a white mask that never frowned continuously having a happy look on its face and on the side was written the letters KC in red. The figure was crouching on the ledge of the building looking down with a bag of unknown goods strapped around his back. He was fiddling with some sort of device on his left wrist.

"We have you surrounded! You best be coming out if you know what's good for you!" A woman with a megaphone yelled atop a police vehicle.

Oh Caitlyn how it's been so long since last we met but I guess this meeting won't be lasting very long. The man thought to himself while he was holding the trigger to a bomb in the building. What the hell am I doing? I'm not a murderer I'm a thief. And with that he smashed the trigger deactivating the bomb. He stood up on the ledge and with a flip jumped off right towards the sheriff. While falling the man was still fiddling with his wrist. This goes there, that there, and lets just type in this number anddddddddd I'm gone. With that he seemed to just disappear right above the sheriff.

"Dammit!" Caitlyn cursed under her breath.

"So did you get him cupcake?" Ask a woman with pink hair and massive gauntlets leaning on a vehicle drinking some sort of beverage.

"Of course we didn't this man has gotten away five times in the last month. He just seems to vanish without a trace." The sheriff replied agitated.

"So what he do this time to attract the attention of all these cops? Mass murder? Regular murder? Any type of violence at all?"

"Surprisingly no he has just been stealing various types of hextech parts. He slips in unseen takes what he wants and leaves without being noticed nobody gets hurt."

"Well we should be getting back to the station Jayce is waiting for us."

They got into a vehicle and drove off the rest of the vehicles following.

Hmmm so it would appear my calculations were a bit off the man known as KC thought to himself. I always wanted to be in a sewer I've never seen before, but on the bright side I must have lost them by now. He looked around until he spotted a ladder at the end of the tunnel. After about five minutes of walking through low sewage he reached the ladder and decided to climb it not wanting to be in the sewer any longer. Upon reaching the surface he almost fell in again in awe from the sight he just witnessed. There were spires of black, gold, white, and purple everywhere it was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He climbed out and surveyed his surroundings he was on an unknown street in an unknown place. There were purple and blue robed people walking around everywhere he looked. The buildings around him were all white trimmed with purple and gold. He quickly noticed he was out of place when the robed people started staring at him. He took off his mask revealing a smooth white, almost pale, face with a moon-like tattoo on the left side of his forehead just under his bandana.

"Where am I?" KC asked one the the robed men.

"The institute of war, Piltover district." The man replied.

Hmmm guess my calculations weren't that far off he thought to himself.

"Are you applying for championship?" The robed man asked.

Hmm I think I've heard of this place before and most of the people here are pretty famous and must make a ton of cash so this might be my chance.

"Yes, could you possibly show me where I could apply?"

"Why yes of course. Follow me we will be heading to the observation chamber, it's right around this corner." The robed man replied motioning him to follow.

They walked around the corner that was a lot farther than it looked, and there KC saw a massive golden building with two statues in front of it. The statues looked identical they were silver and gold figures of a man in heavy armor with a shield and a spear.

"This is where you can apply for championship." The robed man said pointing to the building.

"Thanks."

"I must be off now good luck."

KC pushed open the giant metal doors to see it looked even more magnificent inside. The ceiling was arched up with a massive chandelier hanging down, there were brilliant golden pillars supporting the weight of the ceiling, and there was a desk in the middle with another robed man this time in red with the name tag Summoner Rhonin. So these robed people must be called summoners then he thought to himself well I guess I'll have to remember that if I want this to work. He laughed a little at that and walked over to the desk.

"Hello I am Summoner Rhonin and how may I help you today?" The summoner spoke shuffling though paperwork.

"I'm here to apply for championship, my name is Kasey Carter." Replied KC.

"Do you have a title of any kind you can go by?"

"How about...The Master Thief?"

"There have been stranger, but anyway just head down that hall over there into the reflection chamber and we will examine your motives and see if you are worthy to be in the League."

"Very well." Kasey said starting to move over to the reflection chamber.

Damn, examining my motives what could they mean by that? Are they going to read my thoughts or something. Kasey reached the end of the hall and was greeted by a door that read Reflection Chamber the Truest opponent lies within. Well guess there's only one way to find out. With that he turned the knob and entered blackness. A blackness he was all too familiar with. Suddenly he was looking at a himself eight years ago with unknown hooded figure. No this can't be! I tried to forget this memory falling to his knees while slumping his head down in thought.

The two figures were jumping across Piltover rooftops in the coming moonlight until they reached the Grand bank of Piltover. They cut through the ceiling with the device in Kasey's wrist and jumped down into the vault. They started to fill their bags with everything they could fit. When the bags reached maximum capacity the hooded man pulled out a detonator while Kasey cut through the vault wall.

"Hey! C what are you doing?" Kasey called back.

"Oh nothing really just creating a minor distraction." Replied the hooded man now known as C.

C clicked the detonator causing everything around the vault to explode in flames.

"What are you doing!? We are thieves not murderers." Kasey yelled.

"That's where you are wrong you are a thief and I will do anything for money." Said C while heading to the hole made previously by Kasey.

"Now are you with me or against me?" C asked.

"I took an oath I will not kill so obviously I am against you."

"Wrong answer."

C quickly turned and kicked Kasey straight in the head knocking him into the wall. Pulling out a gun he walked towards Kasey. He fired a shot at Kasey but it seemed to just deflect off something was protecting him. Hearing the sirens C grabbed Kasey's bag and ran out leaving Kasey to fall into unconsciousness. The blackness ensued again but this time there was a blue orb in the middle.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THE LEAGUE?"

"I want to become famous and make tons of money."

"THERE IS MORE THAN THAT!"

"...I want to become strong enough to protect those who cannot defend themselves."

"VERY WELL, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO EXPOSE YOUR MIND?"

"...disturbing."

"WELCOME TO THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS KASEY THE MASTER THIEF."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So that's what they meant by examine your motives they read your mind and make you endure your most painful memory he cringed at thought of it while leaving the reflection chamber. He walked back down the hallway he came from ending back at the front desk.

"Where can I get a room?" he asked Rhonin who was still doing paperwork.

"All the champions live up in the main institute and trust me you'll know what that is when you see it. I'll get a novice to show you to the institute and to your room that should be getting set up as we speak." Rhonin replied clicking a small button on the desk.

In seconds there was a summoner in blue standing behind the desk.

"You summoned master Rhonin?" The summoner bowed.

"Yes our new friend here needs an escort to his room in the institute."

The summoner moved to the door.

"Right this way sir..."

"Kasey or K...C...it's all the same to me." Kasey replied extending an arm.  
"Michael" the summoner replied taking his gesture.

Kasey followed Michael through the large double doors back out to the rest of the institute.

As they walked Kasey noticed that Michael couldn't have been older than fourteen. He was average height with short brown hair swept back a bit. Curiosity got the best of him and he asked "How old are you anyhow?"

"Me? I'm thirteen. We are recruited quite young here. What about you?

"Nobody was really sure when my birthday was even I'm not even a hundred percent sure, but I think I'm about twenty-six."

"May I ask where you are from?"

"From as far as I know I'm from Piltover and I grew up in the orphanage until I was about sixteen. Never met my parents or family all I had were the people I met there who eventually left."

"Oh sorry I brought it up."

"It's no problem."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Michael went back to giving Kasey a tour of the institute.

"This is the cultural part of the institute. We have a variety of shops and various goods from the Shadow Isles to the Freljord. It helps to keep the champions happy and make them feel more at home." Michael said while walking out and pointing out some of his favorite places.

Pointing to a shop with a large muffin on it he said, "That is my favorite bakery and it's even run by two of the champions here, Morgana and Pantheon."

"So champions come here on their free time?"

"Yes whenever you are not being summoned or scheduled to practice then you can do pretty much anything here or even go to the local towns like Roana."

After about ten minutes of walking through the different districts they reached a massive building atop a hill with smaller structures surrounding it.

"So I'm guessing that's the institute." Kasey said whistling as he eyed the thing.

"Yep it's a real sight huh?" Michael said walking towards the door motioning him in, "and it's even bigger on the inside."

When they entered Kasey was expecting to enter just another ordinary k stititue like the ones back in Piltover but to his luck they were in a courtyard surrounded by walkways covered by awnings. In the middle was a golden fountain shooting out not water but what appeared to be magic itself.

"The nexus' here amplify magic ten fold so we needed some place for all the excess magic." Michael said noticing Kasey's expression.

"So you guys really got it all huh?" Kasey said with a laugh.

"This is just the beginning."

Kasey noticed many strange creatures while going through the halls of the institute such as a lion man, a walking bull, and a fish. Michael explained that they were all champions and all in their own way essential. After Michael showed Kasey to the practice arena, cafeteria, and recreation hall they headed to the neutral dormitories. While walking through the dormitory Kasey noticed the signs next to the doors signifying who was living there. The two men reached a blank door with no sign right in between the rooms labeled Diana, Scorn of the Moon and Pantheon, the Artisan of War.

"Whelp this is your new room, hope you like it." Michael said extending an arm towards the door.

"Will I need one of those signs outside the door?" Kasey asked.

"Yes it's to make sure everybody knows who is in the room next to them, but you can decorate it with whatever you want."

"You may want to stand back a bit then."

Kasey aimed his left arm at the sign and began firing a laser from the device on his wrist carving out the words Kasey, the Master Thief and drew a money bag.

"Heh, just like Viktor." Walking away the kid laughed at the thought of Viktor trying to position his robotic arm to cut his name.

Kasey proud of his work now turned to the door, opened it and went in to his new room. As soon as he entered the room he began to rummage through anything he could find when he remembered it was his room. Hmm old habits die hard I guess he laughed a little to himself. He began to search through the medium sized apartment room and noticed a bed room, a living space, and a kitchen. He went into the bed room and set his things on the bed taking out a box with a picture of the moon on it and placed it under the bed. He then went to the closest and noticed there were exact replicas of his current apparel even down to the mask. He went back to the living room and noticed the large screen used to projects league matches. He hopped over the sofa and sat down to watch some games to see how this whole thing worked.

After watching a few games he began filling sick that he would have to kill people. Well not really kill since they come back, but it felt the same to him. Kasey's thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud knocking at the door. Kasey got up and headed to the door. Opening it he was greeted by the magnificent sight of a woman with long silver hair, toned body, almost pale skin, and a tattoo of the moon similar to his.

"Hel-" was all he could get out before the woman pushed him against the wall and held him down with her arm.

"I'm here to make sure your not aligned with that solari bitch." She said in a demanding tone.

"Solari what now? I'm not even sure what that means." He said struggling beneath the girl's strength.

Noticing part of the tattoo under his bandana the woman ripped it off and threw it to the side revealing all of Kasey's tattoo and his snow white hair. The woman immediately dropped him and put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Where did you get that symbol?" She asked now in a lighter tone.

Coughing he replied, "First off I'm not sure who you think you are assaulting me in my room and asking me all these questions when I don't even know your name."

"My apologies I just don't want to have to room next to a solari freak who will be trying to kill me."

"Apology accepted miss-"

"Diana. Will you please answer my question now?"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, I guess I've had it since birth the other kids at the orphanage always made fun of me for it why do you ask?"

"You don't know what it means do you? It means you are one of the last lunari just like me."

"A lunari? What the hell is that? How do you know I am one?"

"Lunari are children of the moon and I know you are one because I am one can't you see our symbols are similar?"

"So does that make me special or something?"

"Quite. The lunari were were wiped out by the solari save for a few such as me and I guess now you." She continued "But Kasey you have to try and remember a time where you and the moon may have been one."

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"There's a sign right outside this door with your name on it..."

After a moment of awkward silence Kasey said, "Ok there was this one night where I was betrayed and should have died but the fatal blow was blocked by some sort of shield that seemed to materialize from the moonlight."

"Oh my god so it's real then, you really are a lunari. Finally I'm not alone anymore!" Diana said while embracing Kasey in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After conversing with Diana for what seemed like an eternity Kasey felt his hunger eat away at him. He walked down the hall to where the summoner previously showed him the cafeteria. Once inside the cafeteria Kasey got some traditional Ionian food and looked around for somewhere to sit. There was a Noxus table and a Demacia table who were obviously bickering at each other, a Piltover and Bandle city table, and then little scattered tables of the other champions. Kasey decided he would just sit alone when he heard a man in all purple with a strange feather type object coming out of his head yell, "Hey new guy come over here!" Kasey obeyed and started heading towards the table. Walking to the table he noticed the kind of people sitting there. A bull, a man at the end who was hustling people using cards, a large man drinking, the man in purple, and a blonde woman who seemed to be playing with the air.

Reaching the table the purple man stuck out his hand, "Hey newbie I'm Jax."

"Kasey." He replied taking his gesture.

Sitting down everybody sitting at the table noticed him and began giving him their names. He now knew the bull was Alistar, con man was Fate, the woman was Janna, and the large man was Gragas.

"Hey newbie wanna play a little game?" Fate asked now sitting in front of him.

"Yeah sure."

Playing out three cards, two red queens and one black queen. "Keep your eye on the black queen." He said turning them over and moving them slowly. Moving to a halt he asked, "Which on is it?"

"The one on the left." Said Kasey.

Fate flipped it over revealing a the black queen this process repeated a couple more times until Fate came up with a new proposition.

"How about we make this interesting? 50 gold to the winner sound good?"

"Fine by me."

This time however Fate moved the cards so fast his hands were a blur and then coming to a stop.

Laughing Jax said, "You were hustled my friend."

" Hehe, so which one is it?"

"None of them you slipped it into your sleeve while you were trying to distract me with your scam."

"Maybe but which sleeve?"

"Your left obviously because you are right handed it would be very easy to spot in your right."

Pulling out a card from his left sleeve he revealed the black queen.

"I guess you owe me 50 gold." Kasey said confidently.

"Yeah, reckon I do." Fate reached into his pocket and threw a bag of coins towards Kasey who in return caught it and placed it in his pocket. "I like you kid, we should work together sometime." Summoning a card from thin air handing it to Kasey he said "my card."

After eating and conversing with the others at the table Kasey noticed a fight was about to break out between Noxus and Demacia in the middle of the cafeteria. Kasey stood up and began to walk over to them when Jax tried to stop him he was just shrugged off.

"Damn that kid has balls." Jax said pretty damn amazed.

Drawing their weapons the Demacia and Noxus began to inch closer to an all out war in the cafeteria.

"Swain! Let our people go!" Yelled Jarvan.

"They are legit prisoners of war." Swain replied.

"There hasn't been a war for at least two years now." Said Jarvan.

"Then why were your men infiltrating my city?" Swain questioned.

At that moment Kasey jumped in between both sides. "Enough, there will be no bloodshed! I now see why your Noxus and Demacia cannot stop fighting. An act of reprisal is an act of aggression, and and act of aggression requires immediate reprisal. When does the cycle end?"

"I must protect my people!" Jarvan argued.

"We must strengthen those who are weak!" Replied Swain.

"Quiet! It ends when you Prince and you General turn and walk away!"

Swain taking a deep breath said "Stand down champions."

"Weapons down." Jarvan sighed.

Shortly after the two sides walked away Kasey quickly left the cafeteria and receded back to his room. What the hell came over me there I..I for some reason had to make sure there was no bloodshed. Getting lost in thoughts Kasey almost forgot he had a practice match in ten minutes. You aren't going to cut it little buddy I'm going to have to rely on my other skills he thought looking at the device on his wrist. He walked into his bedroom and began searching under his bed. He pulled out a box with a crescent moon on it. He opened it revealing two crescent shaped daggers. He put the daggers on his waist, put on his mask, picked up his bandana from the ground, and walked out of his room.

Walking to the summoning hall Kasey expected to get some weird looks but instead nobody seemed to notice. I guess there are stranger things here than a man in a mask he thought to himself. Hell half the people here wear masks he laughed a little to himself at this thought. He reached the summoning hall sooner than expected and waited for his summoner to arrive. After about a two minute wait a small yordle summoner entered the hall. You have got to be kidding me right, do yordle summoners even exist?

"Hey mister-master-thief-sir. I'm Jill and I will be your summoner today." The yordle said in a high female yordle voice.

"I'm Kasey but I'm sure you already knew that." Kasey continued "So how does this work?"

"Just go stand on the summoning platform over there and i'll do the rest"." She replied with a smile.

Standing on the round platform Kasey began getting enveloped in a blue light. Suddenly the world appeared to be spinning and in an instant he was in the proving grounds. Falling to his knees right away he thought to himself what the hell just happened. Being summoned for the first time is always hard, but you get used to it. Great now I have to listen t this voice in my head all match. I can hear you and would you rather me use this voice Jill whispered through thoughts in a loud demonic voice. No no your normal will be quite fine Thought Kasey a little on edge now. Thought so. Now since your an assassin we will be matching you up against an attack damage carry. I have no idea what you are talking about. Just buy a doran's blade and head down the lane. Receiving a little icon from the vendor Kasey headed down the lane following the mindless blue minions.

The minions from both blue and purple side began to clash in the middle, but Kasey still had no sight on his opponent. Hit the minions right before they die to gain gold. Kasey last hit a couple minions before his opponent arrived and it was none other than the sheriff of Piltover.

"What the hell are you doing here? I'm pretty sure the league doesn't allow criminals." Caitlyn questioned.

"Well nice to see you to Ms. Sheriff." Kasey continued "They allow the shadow isles, Bilgewater, and people from Zuan in obviously they don't care."

Shooting a bullet at Kasey who barely dodged it she said, "Your not getting away this time."

Clicking an object on his device he rolled and said, "Perhaps, but how can you hit something you can't see." With that he was invisible.

Stepping through the shadows he was immediately behind his target. Using a cheap shot Kasey kicked the back of Caitlyn's knee and hit her head with the hilt of his dagger stunning her. Caitlyn quickly recovered and shot a net at him slowing him down and propelling her away. Shadow stepping her again Kasey attack her from behind with both his daggers. She turned quickly firing at her opponent but in a flash he was behind her again. Was that you? He asked the summoner. Yes I can assist you with a couple spells and give you vision on the surrounding areas. Forgetting he was fighting, Caitlyn gained distance on him and began to aim her rifle at him. In an instant Kasey threw down a smoke bomb causing Caitlyn to lose her sight on him and he became invisible again. Sensing Caitlyn was weak he went in for the kill. Shadow stepping her again he stunned her with another cheap shot and right before he dispatched her he stopped. Noticing this Caitlyn fired her net at him again and fired a few shots, he died shortly after.

Gasping for air he returned to the starting platform holding his head. So that's what dying feels like. Yeah it's not a fun, but what happened there you could have won that? I...I didn't want to kill her. Understandable, but eventually you'll have to get over that. I know...I know it just seems so wrong. Ok buy a blade of the ruined king and and boots of mobility. With his new items he went back to the lane and didn't engage on Caitlyn for the rest of the match which ended twelve minutes later with the explosion of his nexus.

Kasey was back in the summoning hall bidding his yordle summoner farewell when Caitlyn approached him. Putting a hand on his shoulder she said, "Your under arrest."

"Heh, you and I both know you can't do that." He said with a grin.

"I know, I've just always wanted to say that since that first day you got away."  
"But I just want to know why didn't you finish me when you had the chance?"

"I don't know...I just didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"So you potentially stop a war in the cafeteria and you didn't want to hurt me. You don't seem like a criminal to me."

"I only steal for others like for the kids at the orphanages or those who are less fortunate, and also to fund my inventions like the one on my wrist."

"Ok now for my last question. What does your face look like?"

"What do you expect me to look like a monster or something?" He said laughing.

"No, no I-" she said blood rising to her cheeks.

"I know I was kidding."

Kasey slid his mask up to the top if his and turned around. Caitlyn was shocked that when she felt attraction towards this criminal who she has been chasing for months. Caitlyn got lost in his beautiful eyes one gray and one blue. She stayed staring for a good couple minutes when she snapped back to reality.

"Hello? Earth to Caitlyn." He said waving a hand in front on her face.

"Uh, yeah sorry what were you saying?"

"Well I WAS asking if that was all the questions you had for today."

"Well I do have one more question."

"Ok what is it?"

"My partner Vi and her boyfriend Jayce have reservations at the Golden Lantern for four and they asked me to go and bring somebody so would you want to maybe go?"

"What is this save the criminal foundation first Vi now me." He said laughing a bit "But I'm flattered so of course I'll go when is it?"

"It's tomorrow night at 7. My room is on the third floor in the Piltover and Bandle city wing, it should have my name on it so meet me up there at 6:30."

Caitlyn began walking away before she turned and said "And do wear something nice." With a smile she turned around and continued to walk down the hall purposely swaying her hips to get his attention.

Well I guess I have a date with the sheriff that was very unexpected...very unexpected indeed.

Author's Note:  
Sorry for the long update I got distracted by Worlds and all that so I appreciate your patience and as always reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kasey left the summoning hall to find that the moon was coming out. Watching the moon begin to form in the darkness made him remember what Diana told him. He took off his bandana and mask and put them in his bag. He could tell that his "birthmark" was glowing in the light of the moon. While basking in the moon light he saw a near by statue and shadow stepped to the top of it, then to a pillar, and eventually to the top of the buildings. Kasey continued to shadow step the buildings until he reached the top of the institute. Sitting at the edge he looked up at the moon. So a lunari. I wonder if I can do anything special. He held up his dagger and focusing as hard as he could made a bright, white flame that engulfed the dagger.

"Getting in touch with your lunari side I see." Called a voice from behind him.

Kasey jumped up and quickly turned daggers drawn and waited for any movement.

"Oh, don't be so jumpy it's just me." As soon as he heard this Diana appeared from the darkness.

"My apologies, just instinct. Wait what are you doing here anyway?"

"I come up here to watch the moon." Said Diana who sat down next to Kasey, legs dangling off the side."So what are you doing up here?".

"I guess I saw the moon and just wanted to embrace the fact that I'm a lunari."

"Your special you know. Only a select few can imbue their weapon with the power of the moon." Now positioning her head on his shoulder. "You must been an avatar of the moon like how Leona is an avatar of the sun."

"Now I'm an all-powerful avatar. Damn this place just keeps getting better and better." He said chuckling a bit.

"So are you doing anything special tomorrow?" Asked Diana.

"Actually yes, I have a date with Caitlyn."

The moment she heard this Diana shot up and had to stop herself from throwing this man off the roof.

"Oh...so your going out with little miss perfect." She said giving emphasis on the last part.

"I take it you don't like her that much."

"No it's not that it's just...just...Argh! Forget it I have to go."

She quickly jumped down and faded into the darkness.

Did I say something wrong? He thought to himself.

After spending an hour or so on the roof of the institute Kasey decided that it was best for him to get some sleep seeing as night fell sooner than expected. He kept his mask and bandana in his bag then proceeded to shadow step down to the window of his room. He quietly lifted the window to make sure not to disturb any of the people that may be asleep and quickly but quietly jumped through the open window and landed without making a noise. He turned and shut the window behind him just as delicately as he opened to hoping to maintain the silence. Walking over to the closet to put his mask away he noticed that this wasn't his room. I must have gotten the sides of the institute confused while coming down no worries though i'll be out before the- but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a doorknob. He quickly cloaked himself so he wouldn't be noticed.

The door opened and in came a woman with bright blue hair and two long braids. Her right side was coved in tattoos of what appeared to be smoke and bullets. She was fairly thin with pale white skin, wearing a small leather bikini top and short pink shorts. She had bandoliers across her body with two enormous guns on her back. As soon as she was in perfect sight Kasey shadow stepped behind her and made a dash for the door, but to his luck she turned and grabbed him.

"What do we have here? Another Criminal? Oh! This should be fun." The girl said in a playful tone.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry I wasn't trying to spy on you or anything I just went to the wrong room." He said defensively.

"Hmph, well that's no fun so guess you didn't want all of this huh?" She said pouting and grinding her hips on Kasey while she was still holding him.

"Well yes. No! I don't know! I'm not sure what to say!"

Giggling she released him and he fell to the floor. "I like you, what's your name."

"I'm Kasey." He said standing up.

"Oh so your the 'master thief' across the hall from me, that explains everything." She said still keeping her playful tone.

"Yep that's me, the infamous thief from Piltover that the sheriff couldn't catch till now. So anyway what's your name?" He said awkwardly staring at the ground making sure not to make eye contact.

"My name is Jinx and I think I'm from Zaun I'm not so sure but I recently went to Piltover to cause so mayhem." She said adding a little jingle to the last part.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jinx, but I should get back to my room it's been a long first day and I could use some sleep."

"Oooooo! It's your first day too? We could be like best neighbor buddies!" She said jumping up and down all while clapping.

Kasey began to leave when Jinx placed a rather loud kiss on his cheek before heading over and jumping onto her bed. Walking out of the room and opening the door to his Kasey thought to himself well that was a rather eventful first ay if I do say so myself. He threw his bag onto his bed and hung his dagger on the the hooks next to his bed. Kasey took off his shirt then slipped into some sweatpants and hopped into bed. Closing his eyes he drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but it is more like a transition chapter **


End file.
